Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation
Terminology. +x Life per damage: If character wins the round, his/her damage effectively "drains" the opponent's life, converting it to his/her player's own life. (Example: If Kenny (6/3, +2 life per damage) wins a round, then the opponent takes 3 damage while you gain 3x2=6 : 6 life. Fury and damage enhancing abilities/bonuses are also taken into account during this.) Attack +(x): Increases character's attack by x during the battle Attack -x, min y: Decreases opposing character's attack by x during the battle but has a certain limit, which is y. Backlash: This is given to a high-powered card where it can be used, but with a health/pillz loss to the user. Clan: A specal group that the character belongs to. Each clan has their own theme and special bonus. Clintz: What the money for the game is called. It is used to buy cards (that are not legendary) in the game's market. It's symbol looks just like the cent sign with two lines instead of one. Courage: '''Activated when character goes first in every round; i.e Filomena being played first against Skiner increases her damage by 4. '''Collector (CR): A special kind of card that is no long released in packs. Confidence: This ability activated if the player won the last round. Damage +(x): '''Increases character's damage by x during the battle '''Damage -x, min. y: Decreases opposing character's damage by x during the battle but has a certain limit, which is y. (If damage -3, min. 3, the damage goes down by 3 but this decline cannot go past 3 as a result. 5-3=3 :: 7-3=4.) Damage= Damage opp.: Character's damage is equal to opposing character's damage during the round. Defeat: The character's power is activated when the lost the round. (Example: If Exolia loses the round she was played in, her Poison 1, min 0 ability is inflicted upon the opponent.) Fury: By sacrificing three pillz, the player can add two extra damage to the card they're using. Half deck/Split deck : '''A deck consisting of characters from two different clans. '''Heal: When the character with this ability wins, it will heal and point or two of life every turn as long as the life points doesn't reach the maximum on the card. Leader: A small clan with special abilities that can effect all the player's or opponent's characters. If there are more than one leader in the player's hand, their powers will cancel each other out. Legendary: Special cards that can only be won by finishing a certain number of special missions before a time limit is up (usually a few weeks.) Thes cards can not be won in packs or sold via other players. Life: Amount of points that the players have (usually starts with 12). If the player loses all their life points (or have less than the opponent after 4 rounds), they lose the game. If they have the same number after 4 rounds, a tie is announced. Life +(x): '''Increases life by x if the character wins the battle '''Miss: Miss cards (example: Miss Chloe) are yearly cards released in the form of a faux beauty pageant where players vote on which female character released that year will get the title. The winning girl will get a special card. (Chloe, Lulabee, Jessie and Stella have all been awarded the title.) Mono deck : '''A deck consisting only of characters from the same clan. '''Noel: '''Noel cards are special cards given as a Christmas present to the players where a random character is given a second card with a holiday twist. (Gaia, Hawkins, Olga and Lola have all been given this treatment.) '''Pillz: In game items used to power up the character the player is using. Pillz +(x): Increases Pillz by x if the character wins the battle Pillz-x, min. y: Decreases opposing character's pillz by x after the play wins the round but has a certain limit, which is y. (Will not work if the player loses.) Polit: A mysterious group that possibly represents Clint City's government that is mentioned in a few of the cards. Power +(x): '''Increases character's power by x during the battle '''Power -x, min. y: Decreases opposing character's power by x during the battle but has a certain limit, which is y. Power=Power opp.: Character's power is equal to opposing character's power during the round. Poldachie-Golgovine: A forgien country that is often mentioned in the card bios that seems to come into contact with Clint City. No ability: Shows that a character does not have a specific ability (This means that Stop Opp Ability does not affect it, and does not affect the Bonus unless affected by Stop Opp Bonus or other Abilities) Revenge: This ability activated if the player lost the last round. Stop: Activated when the opposing character has Stop Opp. on wherever your character's stop: is. For example, if you play Glosh (6/6, Stop: Power +3) and the opponent plays Glorg (6/6, Stop opp Ability), Glosh becomes a 9/6 due to his ability. If the opposing character does not have SoA, Glosh does not activate his ability. SoB does not have soverignty over Stop: in the ability portion.' ' Stop Opp Bonus (SoB): '''Cancels the opposing character's bonus '''Stop Opp Ability (SoA): '''Cancels the opposing character's ability. '''Strike Back: The player with a character with this ability in their team always plays second for the opening round of the fight. If both players have that character in their teams, the order of play is decided randomly. Currently, the only card with this ability is Ashigaru. Support: '''Activated when a character has x (1~4) amount of other characters from the same clan on his/her side. For example, if a character has Support: Power +1, he/she gains 1~4 power based on how many same clan members on his/her side, +2 power if him/herself and another, +3 if him/herself and two others. '''Team: Abilities that are available to specific leaders. (Vholt, Eyrik, Timber, Hugo, Ambre, Vansaar) These abilities grant characters reinforcing abilties in battle in addition to their own. Slang and Abbreviation 2HKO: 2-hit knock out, when a player successfully manages to KO their opponent in two rounds. Bluff Card: '''A card used to trick the opponent into thinking you're using more Pillz than you really are. Pretty much to trick them into wasting them. It's also known as Sacrifice card. '''Boob Lady: Nickname for artist, Sabrina "Phalloide" Thauvin. Comes from the large busts of many of her female characters. BP: Battle Point. Class: '''It's the term to describe the five classes of the Skeelz Academy. This also applies with the support staff. *Mind: Students who's teacher is Caelus, who specialize in telepathy. Their class color is purple, it's currently the 3rd common class in the clan tied with the Death class. *Combat: Students who's teacher is Cley, who specialize in fighting and physical arts (it's currently unknown if this applies with future cards who can use weapons). Their color is orange, it's also the most common class in the clan. *Space & Time: Students who's teacher is Anton, who specialize in things such as teleportation and doubling oneself. Their color is sky blue, it's also the least common class with only two students and their head teacher. *Death: Students who's teacher is Greem, who specialize in demons, curses, and even pain and suffering. Their color is indigo, they are the 3rd most common in the clan, tied with the Mind class. *Nature: Students who's teacher is Aigwon, who specialize in plants, animals, and insects. Their color is green, they are the second most common in the clan. *Support staff: They have powers, but their jobs is what you normally seen in normal school. Their color is white. '''Ctz: Clintz. In-game currency. Cycle: 4 cards every two weeks CR: Collector card. These can no longer be found in packs and must be won or bought. DR: Damage Reduction FPC: Fang Pi Clang Graks: Nickname given to GraksmxxT by the fans Kolos Trick, The: Where a player will play the Kolos card, activate fury and dump the rest of their Pillz to power him up. This trick can also be done with Kinjo and Lennox to lesser extents. Ld: Legendary card. OHKO: One-hit knock-out. OP: Over-powered (As in "That card is over-powered.") Opp.: Short for opponent Pfull: Prefull or partially full cards are cards close to raise in level. Buyer purchase these in huge quantity to gain large amount of Battle Point in short amount of time by leveling them up. Phishing: When someone goes out and tries to con other players into giving him/her their passwords. Sacrifice Card: See Bluff Card. SoA: Stop Opponent Ability SoB: Stop Opponent Bonus Splash: (To put) A card in a deck that is the only one from its clan. Popular cards to splash include Gil, Spiaghi, and Lehane. Tan-Man: Nickname given to Tanaereva by the fans. UR: Urban Rivals UW: Ulu Watu Double release: In cycles after a new clan is released they release two cards for that clan per cycle instead of 1. Skeelz, Pussycats, Vortex and Berzerk are the clans which have had releases like this. Wave: Like cycle, but it's of one clan (ex. Vortex).